<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fix-It Fic by EiriniThalassa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26291590">Fix-It Fic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EiriniThalassa/pseuds/EiriniThalassa'>EiriniThalassa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Funny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:13:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26291590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EiriniThalassa/pseuds/EiriniThalassa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Carina and Maya discuss fan-fiction, characters, movies and shows.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>113</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fix-It Fic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This happened over the last couple of hours. Out of nowhere. Slightly different from my other fanfics. I have no idea if it's any good.</p><p>Based on no actual fanfic, fandom, show, or movie. </p><p>I don't own the characters (except the original ones).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>“Ma, nooooo! </em><em>Ma, sei schema?! Perche’ ci vai a ballare con lui se c’e’ Alex che ti sta facendo il filo da un po’?! E’ bellissima, </em><em>intelligentissima</em><em>. </em><em>Lascia stare quello! Lavorate insieme, e quello significa guaio - sempre!</em> <strong>(Nooo! Are you crazy?! Why are you going to the dance with him? Alex has been coming on to you for a while now! She is beautiful, intelligent. Don’t go with him! You work together, and that’s always trouble!)</strong>” Carina practically screamed at the screen of her tablet.</p><p>She was so engrossed in the story she was reading that she had failed to hear Maya enter the apartment. So much so that she was more than a little startled when the blonde spoke as she entered the living room.</p><p>“Babe… Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you. Are you alright?” Maya asked, frowning slightly. Carina was not easily startled.</p><p>“Yes, I… Sorry, I didn’t hear you come in, that’s all.” the Italian replied, feeling slightly embarrassed for having been surprised.</p><p>“Lily says she is sorry but that they are out of almond cupcakes. Apparently, a few minutes before I came, a guy came and bought all they had left. Some surprise birthday party or something. However, Lily said that tomorrow morning she would have half a dozen made just for you - on the house.” Maya explained. “And, until then, I’ve brought you two coffee-flavored ones, instead. I mean, I know they are not really the same, but I also know how much you like everything coffee-based so…” she said as she put two paper bags on the coffee table in front of the couch Carina was on.</p><p>“It’s OK. Grazie, bella.” the Italian returned semi-dismissively.</p><p>Instantly, Maya’s frown deepened. She knew Carina had her heart set on almond cupcakes from her favorite pastry shop to start off her weekend. And, since she would not be having any, Maya was expecting at least a few words of displeasure in Italian, and/or of refusal to eat “the replacement cupcakes”. Basically, pretty much anything other than - <em>‘It’s </em>OK’.</p><p>“Carina, what’s going on?” she asked as she sat down next to her. “I know how much you’ve been looking forward to your Friday cupcakes. You’ve texted me about it three times today. And, in only one of those texts have you included - <em>xoxo</em>’s.  And now, suddenly, you’re OK with not having them?!”</p><p>“Well, you said it yourself they were out. And, besides, I’ll have them tomorrow.” the brunette returned as she put her tablet on the couch next to her.</p><p>However, even though what she was saying had made perfect sense, Maya knew there was more to it. She knew her girlfriend too well. “I get that. But, I was expecting you’d be at least a little disappointed. So, why aren’t you?” she asked blatantly.</p><p>Carina took a quick breath. She knew she could not fool her girlfriend. “I was reading fanfiction.” she admitted sheepishly.</p><p>Maya gave her a look of incredulity. “You have got to be kidding me! It’s not enough that you’re obsessed with the show?! Now you’re reading the fanfiction, as well?! Seriously?!”</p><p>“Well, I have to. You saw how they finished the episode yesterday.” the brunette tried. “<em>Sono dei rompiscatole</em>! They’ve made me angry and I needed something to make me feel a little better.”</p><p>“I am not even going to comment on the fact that something like that could make you feel angry or bad. However, I am going to say - for the record - there are a lot of better ways to improve your mood.”</p><p>Carina ignored her innuendo completely. “I just can’t believe they’ve finished the episode with Nina accepting to go to the dance with David, when she knows that Alex is obviously interested in her.”</p><p>“Well, maybe she doesn’t like her.” Maya tried. She knew that dismissing Carina’s argument would only put the Italian in an even worse mood, and that was not what the blonde had in mind for her Friday night.</p><p>“She does, but she wants to play it safe.” Carina said in response.</p><p>“So what… You’re reading stories that have the ending of the episode changed?” Maya asked.</p><p>“Basically, yes. Either where Nina doesn’t accept David’s invitation to go to the dance with him, or maybe she does, and that makes Alex jealous…” Carina said, grinning.</p><p>“Really?!” Maya returned.</p><p>“Well, <em>certo</em>.”</p><p>“So, you’re saying that if I was to decide to make you jealous one day, you would appreciate it?” the blonde challenged.</p><p>“No, of course not! You’d be sleeping on the couch.” Carina promptly countered.</p><p>“You have some double standards there, Dr. DeLuca.” Maya laughed. “But, seriously though, I honestly don’t understand the appeal of fanfiction. I mean, what fans want and what fans get rarely coincides, anyway. So, what’s really the point?”</p><p>Instantly, Carina gave her a look that said – <em>‘really, and how would you know?!’</em>, and Maya realized she had potentially said too much. She took a deep breath.</p><p>“Vic.” she uttered. “She had spent the entire ride to an intervention today talking about the fact that that lawyer should get back with his ex, and that she hoped she would find some fics about it because she was certain that they would never do it on the show.”</p><p>“Oh, so… you listen to her talk about it, but not to me?!” Carina retorted.</p><p>“We were driving to the scene, Carina. It’s not like I’d had much of a choice!” Maya deadpanned.</p><p>“You could’ve told her to stop.”</p><p>“Then she would’ve probably gotten annoyed with me and I really didn’t want that.”</p><p>“But, you’re ok with me being annoyed with you?!” the brunette challenged again.</p><p>“But, why would you be annoyed with me?! I sat with you through the episode yesterday, didn’t I?” Maya pointed out.</p><p>“Yes, you did. Making mostly sarcastic comments about the plot.”</p><p>“What plot, Carina?! The show consists of a new problem every week for one or multiple characters that they ultimately resolve, and of hook ups; that’s all.” Maya noted matter-of-factly.</p><p>“I see. And I guess those horrors movies that you like to watch are filled with plots. <em>Ma, fammi il piacere… </em>Give me a break! They only serve to give me nightmares.” the brunette countered.</p><p>“Well, at least with a movie you have two hours and you’re done. And you always assume one or multiple characters are going to die before it’s over - especially in horror movies. That’s why you simply don’t get invested in any of the characters.” Maya said. “Whereas with the shows, not only do you have to wait, at least, for a week for a new episode; but you also always get invested in a character, watch for a season or more; and then, they suddenly die or leave. It’s a complete waste of time!”</p><p>Suddenly, it dawned on Carina. “What character that you liked died?” she asked matter-of-factly.</p><p>Maya realized she had made a crucial mistake – she knew she could not fool Carina any more than Carina could fool her. She shook her head. “Not a chance!”</p><p>“Oh, c’mon Maya, tell me!”</p><p>“No way!”</p><p>“At least give me the name of the show.” Carina tried…</p><p>…but, the blonde was adamant. “Not gonna happen.”</p><p>The Italian smirked. “Fine, but know you’re going to tell me, eventually.”</p><p>Maya knew Carina was right – she probably would. However, she also knew she was not going to admit as much at that moment. “I don’t think so.” she insisted. “And, anyway, we weren’t talking about me. We were talking about you reading fanfiction.”</p><p>“Well, who knows, if you read it too, maybe you could find a “fix-it fic” for the death of your favorite character.” Carina offered.</p><p>“It wouldn’t be the same. It would be made up.” Maya blurted out.</p><p>Carina smirked widely. “You do know that almost all shows are made up by default, si’?”</p><p>“I hate you!” the blonde retorted.</p><p>“No, you don’t.” the Italian teased. “You love me. So, what’s the name of the show?”</p><p>“Forget it, Carina! There’s no way I’m giving you that information.”</p><p>“And, what if I offer to give you something of equal or more value in exchange?” the brunette now asked.</p><p>“I doubt it exists."</p><p>“How about this - I promise to try pineapple pizza the next time you order one.” Carina announced calmly…</p><p>…and Maya’s jaw dropped. Literally.  She knew how the Italian felt about pineapple pizza, and how it was an absolute no-no in her mind. “Are you serious?!” she wanted to make sure.</p><p>The Italian sighed. “Unfortunately.”</p><p>Maya paused for a few moments. “I’ll think about it.” she said. “But, first… What do you say you leave that fic you were reading… And instead, we make our own “fix-it” version of the yesterday’s final scene?” she offered suggestively.</p><p>Carina smiled tellingly. “You know I always love a good “fix-it” fic, bella. Let’s go!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>